Dyskusja:Arctica
Żeńska Toa lodu? Bleee... Vezok999 20:18, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Och Veziu. Ortografia wśród młodzieży powoli zanika. Cóż fakt, że płeć jest dość niedobrana, nie znaczy, że postać jest w jakiś sposób gorsza. Poza tym charakter pasuje do żywiołu. Nadęta, zarozumiała. She's good :D--Guurahk 20:24, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Mi tam pasuje,że jest żeńska Toa Lodu, ale wygląd trochę taki... męski. Wędrujący po Pustyniach Widocznie jestem "starszej daty" Vezok999 20:42, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Taak. Wtedy zrobiłem cztery żeńskie Toa - lodu, powietrza, elektryczności (Nikilę) i wody (Tuyet). O podobnej budowie ciała. Zrobiłem sobie taką... hm... serię. No i tak zostało. Ona została zbudowana na końcu, z resztek, dlatego jej wygląd może wydawać się... dziwny. Ale na żywo lepsza. Lord Vox 21:18, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Dzisiaj zbudowałem Arcticę jako niewolnicę. Zdjęcia wgram w najbliższym wolnym czasie. Lord Vox 08:29, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Mi też nie odpowiada żeńska Toa lodu. Ale jako mock całkiem dobrze. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:42, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) E tam, ludzie ją lubią (np. Kani (i ja oczywiście)) :D Lord Vox 09:46, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem!--Guurahk 17:49, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Ech... Guurcio też ją lubi. Lord Vox 07:29, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Lubię ją, ale troche mi zgrzyta ta płeć. No cóż, chyba jestem dość tradycyjny...Kani--Nui 21:13, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) No to teraz ocenka: Zaczynając od historii- baaardzo nie podoba mi się rzeńska Toa Lodu. Tu jest duży minus. Prototyp z pewnością gorszy od finalnej formy. Sam mock do skomplikowanych nie należy. Prosciutka budowa, zwykłe ochraniacze. Ruchy rąk ma z tego co widzęograniczone. No i ręce są nieproporcjonalnie długie do reszty :/ Fajie, że może mieć broń na plecach- mała rzecz, ale fajna, ja na takie zwracam uwagę. Eee... tak patrze po galerii.... i czy to Vox jednak jest wysoki, czy Arctica taka niziutka? A i imię mi się podoba, takie pasujące do żwiołu. Niewolnica ma chyba zmieniony pancerz, nie? Wydaje mi się, że jest lepszy. W formie niewolnicy jest Arctica jest najlepsza- fajne kajdanki, no i pomysł dość oryginalny. Ogólna ocena z nią to jak dla mnie 7++/10 Vezok999 16:18, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) Taa... Vox wyszedł mi bardzo wysoki. Jednak mi tam za bardzo nie przeszkadza. Qrde, słynni MOCerzy robia żeńskie Toa nie pod żywioł, czyli np. Lód, a nikomu to nie przeszkadza... Ale nic. Lord Vox 16:41, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) "słynni MOCerzy" - zapewne o nikogo z FB nie chodziło, bo ja jeszcze tej rangi nie osiągnąłem :P Ja się na mockerach z np. YT nie znam, ale jeżeli taie robią- to u mnie też mają za to dużego minusa Vezok999 20:08, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) mnie sam niewiem czemu jak ją zobaczyłem to szczęka mi opadła tak mnie się spodobała tylko szkoda że nie wyszła na nowe sperhrus magna wszystkie wersje mi się podobają historia fajna wygląd fajny ocena 20/10 Ciemny antroz 007 15:00, gru 7, 2010 (UTC) Niewolnica Leia Arctica mnie urzekła. Czy twoją ulubioną częścią GW jest część 4? Ja wolę 2. Białe kolory w MoCku się zlewają, ręce ciutek Zbyt długie. Masz plusa za zrobienie tych kajdan antyżywiołowych. Ale to, że to Toa Lodu!? Błeee-e-e-e... Ech... Chciałbym przeczytać "W niewoli", ale domyślam się, o co będzie chodzić... A może najpierw skończysz tą swoją stację kosmiczną? Albo trylogię, na której myśli puszcza mi się muzyczka Indiany Jonesa. 8,15/10. --The Champ Is Here!!! 17:12, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Plany na opowiadanie mam takie: skończyć Pułapke, potem Xet: Łowcy lub inne opowiadanie z nim, którego tytułu jeszcze nie wymyśliłem, Diamentowe Czaszki, W niewoli, a potem to może coś o Vaxdzie, Sorix i Freeze'ie. Ale pierwej planuje trochę uorginalnić Słoneczny Krystzał i Świątynię, bo kiedy to pisałem, to byłem... no, inne czasy. I odświeżyć Narodziny Voxa. A ulubiona część SW to 6. A niewolnicę to bardziej wzorowałem na Ahsoce, niż na Lei... Lord Vox 18:54, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) A to co ze zdjęciem Laimax? --The Champ Is Here!!! 18:57, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Jak teraz na Wookiee pedi zobaczyłem zjęcie Asoki jako niewolnicy to widać podobięstwo to jak pokoleji są ustawione twoje opowiadania bo chciałbym je przeczytać po kolei narazie przeczytałem Pojedynek Toa.Ciemny antroz 007 20:20, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) No dobra,nowa wersja więc trza się wypowiedzieć.I na początek mówię że nie tego spodziewałem się po WMŻPNFB (ciekawe kto to zrozumie :) ).Technicznie wciąż prosty MOC, ale dziwi mnie że chciało ci się wstawiać te części do zakładania broni na plecy.Taki mały,ale ciekawy dodatek.Więc technicznie jest 3/10.Co do wyglądu sprawa wygląda lepiej niż przy pierwszej wersji,chociaż i tak mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej.Przy nogach nowe ręce, aczkolwiek bardziej funkcjonalne wydają się być za małe.No i taka ponura kolorystyka.Zmieniłbyś szary na niebieski i byłoby lepiej.Ocenka za wygląd: -5/10. Kapura98 Wielki mistrz żeńskich postaci na Fanclub Bionicle :P Vezok999 13:45, lut 11, 2011 (UTC) Kłanać się :D Tak, wiem, że jak na mnie słabo, ale chciałem ją jakoś podwyższyć - bo była naprawdę niska, a jednocześnie pozostawić ją niższą od Voxa. Ponura kolorystyka - przecież nie ozdobię chłodnej i nieczułej kiedyś osoby kwiatuszkami... Lord Vox 14:52, lut 11, 2011 (UTC) Qrde, kiedy zobaczyłem zdjęcie "Arctica new8.jpg." to się przeraziłem, że niedługo zaczniesz wstawiać takie zdjęcia, jak to ?! <=O Volgaraahk 23:57, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Pierwsze primo: Arctica nie jest lesbijką, jak Nambru -_- Drugie primo: Nie wstawiłbym czegoś takiego, bo bym dostał opieprz i prawdopodobnie bana, bo oglądają nas też dzieci... Trzecie primo: Czekam na twojego stop-motiona... (chociaż nie wiem, co to wnosi do tematu...) Lord Vox 10:33, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Ta... Mam mhroczne wizje xD Wiem, że byś nie wstawił, ale się przez chwilę tak przeraziłem, że to zrobisz. Co do s-m... Nadal nie mam statywu, ale myslę, że se niedługo jakiś załatwię. Aktorów do pierwszego filmiku już mam, więc teraz trza załatwić sprzęt i jazda :) Nie wiem czemu, ale Arctica wydaje mi się Twoim drugim Self-MoCiem Volgaraahk 11:13, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Self-MOCiem mojej dziewczyny, jesli się czepiać szczegółów... Lord Vox 11:16, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) No w sumie... Racja Volgaraahk 11:21, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) A na początku miała być facetem 0_0 Ale skoro w realnym świecie mam dziewczynę, to czemu nie w bio ;) EDIT: Już nie mam <;'C Lord Vox 11:23, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) on jest super daie mu 1000/ 1000. To jest ona -.- Vox 17:09, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Zapomniałem napisać- :D. O spoilerze można tu rozmawiać? Vezok999 20:28, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) Niet. Przynajmniej na razie <+D Vox 13:09, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) :''( egzekucja odwołana... Vezok999 14:24, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Dobra jest.OdrodzonyStarożytny 16:36, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Jak to napisał Vazon ''Żeńska Toa Lodu?Blee. Pomysł zrobienia żeńskiej Toa Lodu niezbyt mi się podoba.Oczywiście w Bio jest od cholery żywiołów, ale tylko trzy z nich posiadają kobiety, więc się nie dziwię, że ktoś w końcu coś takiego zrobił.Oczywiście tym kimś musiał być sam Vox.Za samo story daje 8+/10.Ocene uratowało to, że Arctica robi MOCi :PZa samego MOCa daję 8/10.Oceza za całokształt 8/10CaptainObvious 19:44, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Świetny tułów, ręce. Tylko nogi źle mi się kojarzą. Dobrze zrobiłeś też "kobiece kształty". Pomysł z żeńską Toa Lodu średnio mi się podoba, ale w Bio były takie przypadki (Orde). 8/10 Ajson 08:38, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, może niech napisze ktoś komu się ten pomysł podoba, bo takie czytanie "średnio mi się podoba" itede jest już nudne >X'E ViktoriaForever! 13:15, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) Mi sie podoba. DAT ASS. Może być Voxiu? ;> Operacja Wykop! 18:46, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) Tak. Tylko ty mnie kochasz... ViktoriaForever!]] 09:29, paź 19, 2012 (UTC) Jakby co przypadkowo, ale już nie taka jedyna toa lodu (Tomifia)Ostatni vahki 22:52, mar 19, 2015 (UTC) (seke) Ale Tomifia ma kilka żywiołów, a Arctica tylko jeden :l Voxovan 13:12, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) No ale zmiana w toa Tomifii była efektem ubocznym, podobnie jak umiejętność otwierania bram wymiarowych, a mróz jest tylko mocą nie żywiołem pochodzącą od lodu. Więc psionika jest trochę słabsza, lód jest wzmocniony przez mróz, a reszta to moce nie żywioły. Ponadto to nie wyklucza tego, że Arctica nie jest jedyną toa lodu.(Ponadto stworzenie Tomifii w ten sposób jest pewnego rodzaju wezwaniem dla ciebie do stworzenia jakiegoś powodu żywiołu Arctici(to samo mógłbym zrobić z inną postacią)).Ostatni vahki 19:46, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Wyjaśnieniem żywiołu Arctici jest fakt, że została ona stworzona jako jedna z pierwszych Matoran we Wszechświecie, jeszcze zanim Wielkie Istoty wymyśliły zasady dotyczące żywiołów i płci (a przynajmniej takie jest wytłumaczenie, dopóki nie zachce mi się wymyślić czegoś lepszego). Voxovan 19:53, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) To niech ci się zechce bo np. Orde był zbyt silny i reszta toa psioniki była tzw. "Kimś delikatniejszym". W takim razie lód był zbyt słaby i potrzeba było "kogoś agresywniejszego". (Co oznacza, że Arctica była słaba w porównaniu do innych toa):/Ostatni vahki 20:22, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) A poza tym Tomifia i tak jest toa lodu, więc Arctica nie jest jedyną toa lodu.Ostatni vahki 20:26, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Tomifia jest Toa Psioniki i Lodu (i paru innych pierdół), a Arctica jest Toa Lodu. Tylko. :/ Voxovan 20:29, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Gościu, podwędziłeś mi żywioł. Toa mrozu są tylko męscy, i jest tylko jeden taki egzemplarz na świecie duh, i moc mrozu nie pochodzi z kanohi :? Zinnavyre 20:53, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Masz rację jeśli chodzi ci o pochodzenie mrozu: moc nie pochodzi z kanohi lecz z kanoka w numerach od 421 do 429.:|Ostatni vahki 23:05, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) chyba nie wiesz o czym piszesz nawet, a próbujesz być mądry, zacytuję "42x: Zamraża cel w krysztale : Mrożący" myślę że zamrażanie w formie krystalicznej nie jest mrozem, bo żywioł jako taki ja wymyśliłem ;) Zinnavyre 23:10, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Logicznie rzecz biorąc: *1.Lód to przeciwieństwo ognia, mróz to przeciwieństwo ciepła, a ciepło to moc bazowana na żywiole ognia(nie żywioł) Wnioski: **Mróz to moc(nie żywioł) **Mróz jest bazowany na lodzie(a nie na lodzie i powietrzu). *2.Rzeczownik od np. zmniejszający to zmniejszenie. Wnioski: **Rzeczownik od mrożący to mróz. Czy dobrze wyraziłem swój tok myślenia? :/ PS: Z powyższego tekstu wynika, że mróz to moc, a nie żywioł, więc toa nie może mieć tylko mocy mrozu(chyba, że jakoś mu żywioł zaapsorbowano).Ostatni vahki 16:50, mar 22, 2015 (UTC) Może skończycie ten off-top? :v Idźcie się kłócić na swoich dyskusjach. Voxovan 17:06, mar 22, 2015 (UTC) Vox. Mimo że Tomifia jest toa wielu żywiołów to i tak jest lodu(a właściwie to głównie) więc stwierdzenie, że Arctica jest jedyną znaną toa lodu jest błędne.Ostatni vahki 20:38, kwi 2, 2015 (UTC) Dobra, już ci to kuźwa zmienię BO SIĘ SKICHASZ. Ech. Voxovan 21:05, kwi 2, 2015 (UTC) Oj Voxiu, ładnie to tak kłamać? Arctica nie jest jedyną Toa Lodu, która jest kobietą ;) Sideways 20:41, gru 11, 2015 (UTC)